Episode 3741 (17th May 2004)
Plot When Katie calls, Andy agrees to go and see her. Assuming Katie has asked him over so that he’ll take her back, Andy is furious when he discovers this is not the case. When Katie says that she wants him to get on with Robert for the sake of his family, Andy goes ballistic and calls Katie a bitch. He storms out of the caravan and as she comes after him he pushes her to the ground. He tells Katie to tell Robert that the next time he sets eyes on him he's a dead man. Carlos’ brief stint in The Woolpack kitchen has done wonders for Nicola and Simon’s relationship. Simon is chuffed to bits to hear Nicola tell him that he loves her. When Carlos bids farewell to them he asks Simon to look after Nicola and Simon admits that she's the love of his life. But Nicola gets upset when Simon jokes about Nicola running away with Carlos and he has to apologise to her and they agree that they love each even though they don’t really understand each other. Sadie continues to upset the locals. This time she has a run in with Emily who tells her that her huge dog, Damon, is not allowed in the shop. Emily gives as good as she gets and Edna also gives Sadie a hard time over the King's building workd. Other locals are more impressed. When Sadie turns up at the Antiques Barn, Rodney tells her that his door is always open. Later when Rodney and Danny see Sadie out riding Rodney develops a sudden interest in taking up riding and asks Charity where Sadie stables her horses. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown field *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - King & Sons office and driveway *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street Notes *Final appearance of Gary Turner as Carlos Diaz. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,610,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes